


Scars

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: "I just...wow, I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." (reupload)





	Scars

"God, I love you."

The words came out breathlessly and without much thought, but Gumi's eyes widened when she heard them. She pulled apart from the kiss briefly to study Lily's face, taking note of each feature; her flushed cheeks, her concerned eyes, her ruffled blond hair.

"Something the matter, sweetheart?" she asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N-no, no, you're fine!" Gumi reassured her anxiously, planting a quick kiss to her cheek. "I just...wow, I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." She scratched the back of her neck, averting her girlfriend's gaze.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, shit..." she coughed awkwardly and rubbed her shoulder. "That's, uh...fuck, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" the green-haired girl said, waving her arms. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Lily furrowed her brow. "Shit, man, I didn't know."

Gumi felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. "Sorry, sorry," she stutters, "I sh-shouldn't have-"

"Hey, hey," Lily said comfortingly, running a hand over her arm, "calm down, sweetie. You're fine. You didn't do anything wrong, understand?"

"Okay..." Gumi replied, feeling something wet prick the corners of her eyes. Oh, no. _Why am I crying?_

"Oh god, oh god," Lily stammered, pulling Gumi in close and hugging her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay. Shhh. You're okay. Just breathe."

Gumi's cries turned into sobs. It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to be crying and yet here she was, crying like a stupid emotional wreck. She hated it. She hated herself.

"Y-you..." the green-haired girl spluttered, feeling selfish for asking such a question, "you m-meant it, right?"

"Of course I meant it," Lily cooed sympathetically, stroking her hair consolingly. "Now, calm down and repeat after me: I'm here, I'm safe. Can you do that?"

Gumi nodded and sniffled, trying to regain her composure. "Okay...I-i'm here, I'm s-safe."

"Good. Keep going. I'm here, I'm safe."

"I'm here, I-i'm safe."

"I'm here, I'm safe."

"I'm here, I'm safe."

Gumi wiped her eyes, feeling childish as she did so, but the words seemed to help at least somewhat. She still felt like complete and utter shit, but repeating the mantra gave her something else to focus on.

"There we go. How ya doin' now, sweetie?" Lily asked, gently moving her face so they were staring directly in each other's eyes.

"A little better..." Gumi responded, "th-thank you."

Lily smiled gently and gave her a light kiss. "If there's ever anything you wanna talk about, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay." Tears were still trailing down her cheeks, but Gumi felt her form relax under Lily's touch. She was tired. So, so tired.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. Lily looked at the digital clock beneath the television.

"Oh, shit, it's just after midnight. Almost one in the morning, actually." Turning to her lover, the blond gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Wanna go to sleep, hon?"

"Yeah," Gumi muttered, feeling a brief pain between her eyes. Crying always gave her headaches.

"Alright," said Lily. Gumi felt arms wrap around her securely, pulling her close. For once in her life, she actually did feel safe.

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"...I love you."

A soft peck to the top of her head caused Gumi's heart to flutter. "I love you, too."


End file.
